<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Boss you around by matinallights</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29668173">Boss you around</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/matinallights/pseuds/matinallights'>matinallights</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Trio (Blind Men) [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Blind Men (Visual Novel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>100 word drabble, D/s, Domination/submition, Drabble, Edging, Feminization, Humiliation kink, Hunter is the narrator, Keegan is a huge masochistic sub, Light BDSM, M/M, Masochism, Sadism, Trans, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, i forgot to add, metaphors galore!, trans!Keegan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:33:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29668173</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/matinallights/pseuds/matinallights</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A brief poem-esque drabble where Hunter and Keegan play with their limits.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hunter/Keegan (Blind Men)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Trio (Blind Men) [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2180136</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Boss you around</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thank you for reading my first fanfic!</p><p>Timeline: set after The Pleasure Will Be All Mine (the in-game achievement.)<br/>Keegan and Hunter already have a somewhat stablished relationship.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>He always liked to play with some danger.</p><p>He also liked to be pushed around.</p><p>The suggestion I whispered, and he agreed. Eagerly.</p><p>I took us near the abyss, so that he was closest to it.</p><p>I thrust him, felt his resistance, pushing back.</p><p>“You’re <em> disgusting</em>,”</p><p>I said, as I kept shoving into him,</p><p>“you’re such a <em>filthy girl</em>.”</p><p>And each time I tormented him, he gets closer.</p><p>Breathless, tense, sweating.</p><p>Then I feel it coming. He says to me,</p><p>“Don’t let me go… come with me.”</p><p>So I embraced him, and pushed us over the edge, into the abyss.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>